


Kuroo Believes

by tenshi_noakari



Series: Feelings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei endgame, M/M, One sided Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi_noakari/pseuds/tenshi_noakari
Summary: He believes he can reach the moon....
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203410
Kudos: 23





	Kuroo Believes

Kuroo believes he saw the most beautiful human in the form of one Tsukishima Kei.  
Kuroo thought that his side glances and stolen peeks during the practice game was subtle for anyone to see but then Kenma laughs at his "obviousness" 

Kuroo believes the next time he will saw the moon, he will not be affected. Its like a momentary affection for someone so blindingly beautiful... but he was proven wrong as Karasuno enters their gym...the tall, elegant, ethereal figure of one Tsukishima Kei caught the attention of the Nekoma's captain once again. 

Kuroo believes he will never gets to interact with the moon outside of their matches, but thank god for Bokuto and his persuasive power (and of course his own persistence)...the third gym was formed. 

Kuroo believes he enjoyed every moment he had with the middle blocker. He really did. He enjoyed teasing him, teaching him and most of all urging him to love volleyball even more, because Kuroo believes that volleyball will definitely makes them closer. 

Kuroo believes that his bestfriend, Kenma, was joking when the younger told him that his eyes and actions already gave him away, professing a budding feeling for a certain middle blocker in a silent way. Of course, the captain behemently denies it. Telling Kenma (and himself) its just a mentor's affection for his student. 

Kuroo believes he was right about his feelings but seeing the longing and the forlorn look from the middle blocker to a certain genius setter, he thought he wanted to wipe his loneliness away... he wanted to make the moon smiles.. he wanted Tsukishima to just looked at him just as how he stares at Kageyama now. He wanted Kei for himself. 

That's when Kuroo thought... Ahhh... I fell. Hard. 

Kuroo believes it was his chance to get the moon's love from the king when Hinata and Kageyama started dating. The news came to them one fine morning practice. Kenma stared at Kuroo who was frowning... not because he was not happy for the couple, but because his mind was occupied by the moon. 

Kuroo believes it will be like mending a broken man when he reach out to Kei after the news, finally agreeing on meeting him outside of joint practices. But the moon proved to be an enigma again as he already started repairing his heart by himself. 

Kuroo believes he was in heaven when Kei finally... finally give him a chance. Too many confessions, too many rejections.. too many calls, too many meetings... too persistent... and the moon finally gave in 

Kuroo believes that with their frequent meetings, the moon will slowly pour his love to him... but as time goes by, their moments together only proved that the moon's heart will always belongs to his king... that no one can replaced his king... 

Kuroo believes before that he will be happy the last time he confessed to the moon... 

"I love you" 

But now he knows... the moon will only have his eyes for his king... That the moon can never return his feeling as much as he wanted to. 

"I'm sorry" 

Kuroo believes he will be kinda glad to see the moon cried for him ...cried for his unrequited love. But no.. it also hurt him as hell. He hugged the moon so tightly for the last time, wishing Kei to be happy before he walks away 

Kuroo believes that he is a strong man as well. He will be there watching as the moon protects his king silently... like a cat staring at the moon.. too far to reach... too distant to get. 

at last 

Kuroo believes he will be bitter when he found out that the moon actually get the love he needed..the love he wanted.. his king. But no.. Kuroo was far from bitter. He's happy 

He also smiles when not long after he received their marriage invitation. He laugh so hard that tears flows from his eyes. He smiles at the letter and wishes the couple a happy days ahead.


End file.
